This invention relates generally to electrical devices, and, more particularly, to a method of connecting electrical devices.
Conventional electrical devices, such as semiconductor devices, are mounted on printed circuit boards and appropriate electrical connections are made with conductive strips between desired contacts. It is not even necessary to confine devices to the same side of the printed circuit board because conductive paths can be provided by drilling a hole therethrough and attaching the appropriate strips with a solid conductive material running through the hole. This technique is suitable when there is sufficient space for the devices and the electrical paths, and the interconnecting holes do not damage the underlying board. If damage to the board is of concern, an alternative method of interconnecting the devices would be desirable.
On a reduced scale as compared to mounting semiconductor devices on printed circuit boards, such as may occur on integrated circuits, devices such as diodes, transistors, resistors, etc. are only formed on one side of a mounting substrate. These devices are connected by electrical strips on the same side of the substrate, and the substrate is mounted in a package having pins that are used for connecting to other devices.
There currently exists, therefore, a need for a method for connecting electrical devices on the opposite side of a substrate that is nondestructive of the substrate and that can be used on integrated circuit substrates where space is a premium.